Escapade chez les moldus
by hermisha
Summary: Harry,Ron et Hermione se retrouveront dans un endroit qu'ils ne devraient pas être.


Voici une histoire que j'avais en tête depuis assez longtemps.

Note : Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en 2ème année.

Escapade chez les moldus.

Le trio habituel (Harry, Ron et Hermione) se promenait dans les couloirs car les cours étaient terminés .Ils marchaient dans un couloir du 5ème étage lorsqu'ils remarquèrent une porte qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarqués.

-Que croyez vous qu'il y a là dedans? Demanda Ron

-J'en ai aucune idée il me semble que nous ne sommes jamais passés devant, dit Harry

-Entrons donc voir ce que cette salle cache, a proposé Hermione

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Harry poussa la porte et tous trois entrèrent dans la salle.

-Mais…Commença Ron

-Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, Termina Hermione

-Mais nous ferions mieux de partir, cette salle ne présage rien de bon.

Sitôt ces mots dits, les trois sentirent un courrant d'air les parcourir et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans un nouvel endroit.

-Mais où on est? Demanda Hermione, anxieuse

-Attend…Mais je le connais cet endroit, Dudley m'en avait tellement parlé…

-Tu veux dire que c'est un endroit…moldu? Interrompt Ron

-Oui, il était déjà allé pour son anniversaire de 9 ans.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Interrogea Hermione au bord des larmes

-Aller jouer dans les manèges bien sur

Ron partit en courrant vers l'entrée.

-Viens Hermione, dit Harry avant de suivre Ron

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Hermione se résigna à suivre les deux garçons. Ceux- ci essayaient de trouver un moyen d'avoir de l'argent moldu pour entrer dans le parc attraction. Hermione les rattrapa en disant :

-Vous savez? C'est vraiment notre jour de chance!

-Comment ça ? Demanda Ron en bougonnant

-Regardez l'affiche, montra Hermione

L'affiche disait : « Entrée gratuite pour tous les moins de 18 ans aujourd'hui »

-Super, dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

À l'entrée, on les laissa entrer sans rien dire. À l'intérieur du parc, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers les sensations fortes. Hermione soupira.

« Pourquoi suis-je entrée? » pensa t'elle

Elle les suivit tout de même et fit les manèges avec eux. Ce ne fut que vers 21 heures, quand il commença à faire noir, qu'ils s'inquiétèrent sur la façon de retourner à Poudlard. Ils sortirent du parc et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Comment allons nous retourner à l'école?,Dit Hermione, Je n'aurais jamais du entrer dans cette pièce.

-Hermione, Calme toi , nous allons trouver une solution, dit Harry en essayant de la réconforter.

-Regardez là-bas ce n'est pas Pavarti, Lavande et Neville? Remarqua Ron

Harry et Hermione tournèrent la tête pour regarder dans la direction que Ron montrait.

-Mais oui c'est eux, allons les rejoindre.

Les six sorciers réunis, ils essayèrent de trouver une solution pour retourner à l'école. Mais après avoir essayé, essayé et essayé sans rien trouver, ils se mirent à raconter comment ils étaient arrivés ici. Neville était là parce qu'il s'était trompé de salle. Pavarti et Lavande parce qu'elles croyaient que cette salle était reliée à la salle d'à côté qui était barrée. Hermione se leva et tout le monde continua de parler. Soudain elle poussa un cri, Harry fut le plus rapide à répondre :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai trouvé!

-Quoi?

-J'ai trouvé comment retourner à Poudlard.

-Ah oui comment?

-Regardez là , au dessous des arbres.

-Mais c'est un chaudron, dit Neville

-Ou bien un…Commença Lavande

- Portoloin, Termina Hermione, allons-y

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le portoloin. Ils mirent leurs mains dessus.

-3…2…1

Harry arriva dans le Hall d'entrée avec personne autour de lui.

« Mais ou sont les autres » Pensa t'il

Il se décida quand même à monter dans la salle commune. Arrivé là-haut, il entra dans la salle des Gryffondor .Il vit alors toute la troupe.

-Ah, vous êtes là!

-oui, il se trouve que nous n'avons pas atterris au même endroit dans le château!

Fin

C'est nul je le sais mais j'avais envie d'écrire donc….Laissez quand même des reviews!


End file.
